Anonymous
by Second Hokage
Summary: The ninja world is rid of Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki. Sasuke was brought back and forgiven. Peace has at last been attained and it calls for a celebration. Only one, the hero Naruto, doesn't feel like celebrating.


**Came up with this oneshot after listening to some random song. I hope you like it. And I reedited my story, "Cherry Blossom Withers." So check it out.**

Music filled the dimly lit club, making it almost impossible to be heard. It wasn't a problem though, they weren't there to talk. They were there to have a good time and celebrate the return of Sasuke and the demise of the Akatsuki. It was hard to believe that only a week ago the world was about to end. Uchiha Madara was no longer a threat now.

The rookie nine, plus whoever wanted to come, stood and admired the club. The club had a theme and it was masquerade, so everyone was required to wear a mask. You could easily tell who was who; Sasuke wore a raven mask, Naruto a fox, Ino a cute pig mask, Shikamaru a deer, Choji a butterfly, Sakura wore a pink and white one with flower designs, Kiba had a dog one on, Shino's was shaped like a bug, Hinata had a plain white one, Temari's was a weasel, Kankuro had a weird homemade one, Gaara had a tanuki mask, Lee a green and red one, and Tenten had a maroon colored one.

Neji was stuck at the Hyuga manor, cleaning toilets. Very fun. . .

XXX

"They had to pick the night I had cleaning duty," Neji grumbled as he scrubbed.

XXX

Lee grinned hugely and grabbed his date's arm, which was Tenten. "Yosh! We should celebrate while our flames of youth burn brightly!" he shouted and dragged Tenten to the dance floor.

"Lee, don't embarrass me!" Tenten pleaded with a blush. _He's not going to listen. _

The rest all headed off to find a table. Kankura, Gaara, and Kiba had another idea and went to the bar.

Temari shook her head. "I hope they don't over do it." She shuddered a little as she watch Kankuro order drinks. "My brothers can be. . . weird when they are drunk."

Ino slapped her on the back. "Come on Temari, lighten up! We all have a reason to let loose tonight." She grinned broadly and headed to the bar too. "Naruto did bring peace to everyone! Scoot over, I'm going to out drink all of you!" she challenged haughtily.

Kankuro raised one eyebrow while Kiba grinned. Gaara had his usual emotionless expression as he stared at the shot glasses being poured.

"I hope you can back that up, Ino," Kiba said, grabbing his glasses and emptying it.

"Yeah, I'd hate to see you humiliated," Kankura added as he put his fourth glasses down.

"You virgins don't stand a chance against me!" Ino shouted loudly.

"Bring it on blondie!" Kankuro and Kiba growled. And then, the great shinobi challenge began.

Gaara looked slightly interested as he sped up, draining his in half a second. _These fools picked the wrong Jinchuriki to mess with. _

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mutter as he watch Ino down one shot after another. "She doesn't realize that it's going to be me who is going to be carrying her home when she passes out." He sighed and let his shoulders sag. "Just too troublesome. . ."

Temari smirked and grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "You should be happy. Not all ladies like being carried around. . ." She leaned in and whispered into his ear in a sultry voice. "Maybe I'll let you carry me around."

Thud!

Choji started laughing as he caught his best friend. A little rivet of blood flowed from Shikamaru's nose. "I guess it was too troublesome!" Choji laughed as he carried Shikamaru to the table. Choji looked over his shoulder and grinned at Temari. "Be gentle with him. He may be a genius, but he's an idiot when it comes to woman."

Temari chuckled. "Of course," she said and decided to head over to the bar. _A drink or two shouldn't hurt. _

Sasuke, Sakura, Choji with Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto pulled three tables together to accommodate them. Sasuke chuckled and pointed to Shikamura's unconscious form.

"What happened to him?" he asked, amused. "Isn't it too early for that?"

Choji burst out laughing again. "Yeah, it is, but Shika made plans for later." He hit Shikamaru on the back until he woke.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered again, wiping away the blood while the others burst out laughing.

As they quieted down Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Let's dance, Sasuke-kun!" she ordered and dragged him away. "The night is still young!"

"Alright, alright," Sasuke replied, slightly annoyed, but was smiling. He was happy that she had forgiven him so easily. He would have no idea what he would do if she didn't. "Just don't expect much, I can't dance."

Sakura laughed. "That would be hard to believe."

Naruto watched sadly as Sakura and Sasuke disappeared in the mass of dancing bodies. He rested his elbows on the table and put his chin on his palms. He let out a sigh as a slow beat song came on and couples drifted onto the dance floor. _Sakura-chan. . . _

He had hoped that she would have picked him instead of Sasuke. He smiled wryly as he spotted Sakura and Sasuke. _I guess you never get over your first love. . . _He averted his eyes when Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's chest.

Shikamaru and Choji both noticed Naruto's sudden change in demeanor. Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Naruto. You have the rest of your life to find the one girl meant for you."

Choji nodded seriously. "Yeah, we're still young. Time is on our side. Cheer up! We each have that one person we search our entire lives for."

Naruto nodded and mustered up a cheerful smile. "Yeah, thanks guys."

Temari, Ino, and Kiba, all less than sober, came stumbling over to the table. Their cheeks were flushed and they were grinning like idiots. Temari grabbed Shikamaru roughly and lifted him to his feet. "Dance with me, Shika," she ordered and carried him off.

Ino sat down next Choji and smiled suggestively at him. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance, Choji-kun?" She battered her eyelashes, not caring that she was in public.

Choji blushed and asked shakily, "Um. . . W-Would you like to dance, Ino-chan?"

Ino beamed at him. "I'd love to!"

Kiba grinned at Hinata then picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Yahoo! Let's go too, Hinata!"

Hinata's face was burning. "Kiba-kun, I can walk myself!" she shrieked.

"But this is more fun!"

Naruto chuckled as the he watch the Hyuga heiress being carried off. _I hope they don't drink too much, _he thought as Kiba let out a howl.

With one last chuckle, he ensconced on the chair and watch the others have fun. He was the only one who didn't feel like celebrating. Not that he wasn't happy about the end of that villain, Madara, or that Sasuke returned. He was trilled that his best friend was back. Although, he was sad that Sakura choose Sasuke over him.

_I can't take it, _he finally decided to leave as he continued to watch Sakura and Sasuke dance. He got up and started to walk toward the exit. He was about to pull off his mask when two hands reached up and covered his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, hero?" a female voice he did not recognize whispered into his ear. "The hero should be the main one celebrating, not sulking around."

Naruto stood there, deciding to play along. _Whoever she is, she's talking to the wrong guy. _"I just don't feel like it," he replied tiredly.

"Aw, how can you not feel like it? You defeated the stronger ninja in history and brought back the last Uchiha. I say that calls for some partying," she said with a playful tone. He could feel her mask as she put her chin on his shoulder. "You should be happy."

"I should be, but I'm not." Naruto sighed, his thoughts once again going back to Sakura and Sasuke.

"You shouldn't be thinking of another girl when you're with one," she suggested disapprovingly, as if reading his thoughts. "I might get jealous. . ."

He shuddered as her hot breath caressed his cheek. "Who are you?" he asked. He was certain he didn't know her voice. _All the girls are on the dance floor. _

She chuckled sweetly. "I'm anonymous. . . So I don't feel like telling." She adjusted his mask so he couldn't see out of it and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "All you need to know is that there are other girls beside Cherry Blossom girl out there."

Naruto turned around in her arms, dying from curiosity. "I'm serious," he intoned, moving to fix his mask so he could see. "Who are you?"

"I am also," she replied and stopped his hand. "And I'd like to remain anonymous."

He sighed. "You know, I'll die from the curiosity."

She giggled and touched his cheek. "Then let me give you a clue. . ."

Naruto felt soft lips brush against his. He was beyond shocked, but resilient and bounced back. He pulled her close, deepening the kiss and trying to use this one clue to figure who she was. When they broke apart, both breathing a little heavier, Naruto still didn't have an answer to her identity.

He saw nothing but the inside of his mask. _She must be shy if she doesn't want to be seen. _He smiled. "I know who you are," he finally said.

She put her finger on his lips before he spoke. "You are such a liar," she teased lightly. "There's no way you know who I am after one kiss."

Naruto grinned. "Are you sure about that. . . Hinata-chan?"

She giggled and pulled away from his arms. "Sorry, but no."

_What?!_ He quickly fixed his mask, but was too slow. She was gone. "How can that not be Hinata-chan?" he muttered.

"Huh, do you need something Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she and Kiba returned from the dance floor.

Naruto stood there, confused. _If she was with Kiba the whole time. . . Then who was that? _He looked around hopelessly, hoping that he would somehow see and know it was her. It was useless, none gave him any hints. "Oh, it's nothing," he said. He sighed then walked to the bar. "I think I'll get a drink."

"I'll join you," Shino appeared out of nowhere and startled Naruto.

"Damn, Shino, could you have picked a creeper mask! You almost gave me a heart attack." Naruto exhaled.

"Sorry," Shino apologized, not sounding offended.

"I'll come too!" Ino and Kiba ran past him. "I'm still going to win, mutt!" Ino boasted.

"In your dreams, pig," Kiba shot back.

Naruto sat there, drinking water while he watched Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, and Ino finish their drinking contest. He was hardly paying attention to them, instead he was thinking about the identity of the anonymous girl. _Who can she be? _It was killing him, not knowing.

"I win," Gaara announced with no excitement. He stood over the unconscious forms of his older brother, Ino, and Kiba. "You were fools to challenge the Kazekage. I drink like this just to get through the stress of my job everyday."

Naruto sweat dropped. _Does being a Kage mean you have to drink to cope? _"Congrats, Gaara. You out drank the loudmouths. . ."

"But you are no match me the Godaime Hokage!" Tsunade in a slug mask came up and took a seat.

Tension between the Kazekage and the Hokage was electric.

"Name your stakes," Gaara said abruptly.

Tsunade slammed down 100,00 ryo. "Double or nothing!"

Gaara nodded. "Of course. . . But let's make this interesting."

Tsunade's eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"The loser becomes the winner's slave."

Tsunade grinned. "You're on!"

Naruto was confused. _How'd Baachan get here?_

XXX

"I'm glad you're staying tonight to get caught up in your work, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said cheerfully as she placed a stack of papers on the Hokage's desk. "Tsunade-sama?" She said when no reply came.

She smiled warmly and turned around Tsunade's chair. "Come on, Tsunade-sama. Think of how much work you'll have tomorrow. It will be less than-" She trailed off when she saw a note tapped to the head of the chair.

_Shizune,_

_Thanks for volunteering to finish up. My seal of approval is in my desk. I hope you enjoy your night._

_Love you master,_

_Tsunade_

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

XXX

Naruto cringed. _There is the scream I was waiting for. _

XXX

Hours later, they were all standing out side the club. Kiba, Ino, Tsunade, Kankuro, and Gaara were all past out and were being carried. The rest were tired and ready to sleep. "Goodnight, friends! Have pleasant dreams!" Lee said as he and Tenten left.

"Night, see ya tomorrow," Sasuke said and left with Sakura.

"I guess we're see you later, Naruto. Don't be troublesome like this one," he indicated Ino's sleeping form. "Bye." He and Choji both carried Ino away.

"Wait up for me, Shika!" Temari shouted, chasing after them.

_How are Kankuro and Gaara getting back? _Naruto wondered.

"Excuse us," a man in a turban said as he picked up the Kazekage and the puppet master and disappeared.

"Goodnight, Naruto," Shino added in his monotone. "Sleep well."

"Bye, Naruto-kun." Hinata and Shino started home, with Kiba in tow.

_That leaves baachan. . . _

"There you are!" Shizune appeared out of nowhere and lifted Tsunade up. She spotted Naruto and smiled. "Don't be surprised when you see Tsunade-sama chained to her desk."

Naruto chuckled weakly she left. _Tsunade must have pissed her off. _Now that everyone was gone, he left. He kicked a pebble absently as he thought about her again. _Who was she?_

XXX

"You can let me down now," Ino said as Shikamaru and Temari headed into his house.

"You sure?" Choji asked as he let her down.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I only had water."

They both started walking home.

"So, did it work?" Choji asked.

Ino smirked at the memory. "Yeah, Naruto's depression should be gone now." _Forehead real is an idiot if she choose Sasuke over Naruto. . . _She blushed as she brushed her lips with her finger. _He's a really great kisser. _

Choji gave a relieved smile. "Good, I was starting to worry about him." His relief was short lived as he thought of something. "But it will get worse when he doesn't realize that it was you."

Ino shook her head. "Don't worry." She beamed at her best friend. "I don't plan on remaining anonymous for long."

**I hoped you liked it. Please review, I put a lot of time into this oneshot. Let me know what you think, even if it isn't positive.**


End file.
